


It's Boring Without You

by SleepWhatsThat



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Angel Tom, Biblical AU, Idk what's happening, M/M, angel Tord, but uh, my ao3 is lagging, they fuck in a hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepWhatsThat/pseuds/SleepWhatsThat
Summary: Being a Guardian Angel watching his human watch people get fucked was getting tiring.Tord would much rather be fucked.
Relationships: Tom/Tord
Kudos: 75





	It's Boring Without You

**Author's Note:**

> (-btw I have an Insta: @sleepwhatsthat69
> 
> you can scream at me there and request stuff too :D)
> 
> ok I have no excuse for this taking so long and being so shitty but
> 
> another one of these for dditjmej, go follow them @ Tumblr

"S-senpai! Stop... mmh... oh, Senpai..."

Tord sighed as he watched his human jerk off to plastic moans. His human had so much potential to grow up into a force to be reckoned with, but instead was reduced to watching animated girls get raped by their seniors. He had definitely failed with this one.

Watching as his human barely lasted three minutes, he gave another louder sigh and got up from the window ledge he was sitting on. He wouldn't give any fucks if his human got tempted by Satan himself or something. He was done with this disappointment.

But lucky for him, Tord knew someone else that was much more entertaining than this trashbag of a human, and who could definitely last longer than a mere three minutes. A smile was already making it's way across his face, and he hopped off the ledge, eager to make his way to the Underworld.

Now, Tom wasn't happy about the fact that he was kicked out of Heaven by Tord of all creatures, but he had to admit that Hell was a lot more interesting than Heaven. Constantly having to watch over a human was uneventful and so, sooo boring. At least now he got to fuck them. What a pleasant upgrade, right?

He only had to go to Earth and give them a couple of flirty smiles and some drinks before they were all his. Then he'd bring them to a hotel, do his job and then leave them in the morning with massive hangovers.

Hey, it wasn't his fault that he looked good.

Tom ran a hand through Steve, smoothing him back as he straightened his overcoat. He might be able to do two humans today, if he worked fast. He was just about ready to leave his room and lock the door when a bright light appeared in the hallway.

Tom gave a long, suffering groan as the light faded to reveal an angel who had his hands clasped together and was wearing a big fat fake smile. "Not this shit again," he growled under his breath, but nevertheless tossed his keys back into the room. He wouldn't be needing them for quite some time.

"Hello, Thomas!" the (ironically) spawn of Satan chirped, briskly stepping into Tom's room without his invitation. "How are you doing this fine evening? I'm doing peachy, just came to do my weekly check-up on you," he continued, beaming.

Tom's teeth gritted at the sound of his annoying self-righteous voice, and turned to stomp back inside his room. Weekly check-up his ass, Tom thought. This was the third time this week.

He slammed the door shut and locked it with little grace, and looked up to find Tord settled comfortably on his bed, a grin on his face. He was brushing his fingers through his soft feathers, taking little notice of Tom. "Any news you have for me?" he finally spoke up, moving his fingers away.

"Yes. Get out." Tom pointed to his locked door. "Mm... you know, one of the privileges of being an angel is that I get to sense wether one is lying or not. My senses say that you are," Tord said casually, his palms resting themselves on the sheets behind him as he leaned back a little, cocking his head to one side.

Tom couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face and change the tone and way Tord was saying his name. With a low feral growl, Tom lunged forward and grabbed Tord by the arm, jerking him off the bed and slamming him against the wall.

Tord had barely one second to switch to his human form, or else his wings would've been injured. Taking a breath, he arched his back a little, wincing at the pain. Oh dear. Looks like he'd have to resort to teleporting if he wanted to get around.

Meanwhile, Tom was busy struggling with his belt buckle, and ended up slicing through the leather with a sharp claw to get it off. Once he delt with his button and zipper, he roughly grabbed Tord's left thigh and tugged it upwards, resting his leg on his waist. Tord let out a small sound, but assisted in Tom's angry effort to tug off his jeans.

The demon tossed the jeans over his shoulder, followed by Tord's boxers, and only stopped trying to get Tord completely naked when the latter pressed a pair of soft lips to his stubbled cheek. "Really now? Not even a warning?" Tord chided in that stupid prim tone against his skin.

"You shut up," was all Tom offered as he pulled his own boxers down. Tord's disapproving "tsk" was interrupted by a much more pleasant moan when Tom wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a firm stroke.

Using one skilled hand, Tom reached inside the pockets of his overcoat to take out the small bottle of lube he always had with him, and flicked the lid open, squeezing a generous amount onto his palm. The bottle also went over his shoulder; he could steal another bottle back at Earth anyway.

The hand that was jerking Tord off was taken back as he dipped four fingers into the pool of lube, coating them nicely. The rest he spread over his half-mast, stroking himself to full length. 

As expected, Tord's annoying sentences stopped as he watched Tom work on himself, a soft blush covering his face. Tom's size always fascinated him, and another small noise was let out as Tom finally got himself fully hard, and his lubed hand was brought up to support Tord's bent leg.

"Other leg," Tom grunted, and Tord brought up his right leg, hooking it around Tom's waist to support himself. One arm was also hooked around Tom's neck, and he clung close to Tom, letting out a soft sigh when Tom pressed two fingers against his hole.

Tom shifted to press Tord harder against the wall, anchoring the angel as he worked two fingers into him. He pressed against Tord's tight walls, listening to his restrained moans. Tom's fingers found Tord's prostate immediately, as it got disturbingly familiar to him the last couple of weeks. They did this way too often.

Tom gave a harsh press against the bundle of nerves, and a grin crossed his face when Tord finally let out a loud moan, forgetting his vow to keep as silent as possible. Tord brought a hand to clamp across his mouth, blushing harder as another finger was added, all three stretching him out slowly, and the calloused texture of them felt so sinfully good that it had Tord arching his back once more, letting his head drop onto Tom's broad shoulder with a soft sigh.

Tom pushed the last finger in, curling all four of them slowly and chuckling lowly at Tord's muffled gasp. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Tom growled right into Tord's ear, and it had the angel shivering from the warm breath tickling him.

When he was certain Tord was stretched out nicely, Tom pulled his fingers out, and wiped them clean on Tord's shirt, and used his slightly slippery hand to grip Tord's waist, ignoring the sound of protest, which slowly turned into sighs as Tom pressed his cockhead against Tord's hole. Tord's hand left his mouth and he wrapped it around Tom's neck, grabbing the wrist of his other hand to further steady himself.

Tom moved the head in slowly, and, against his will, his eyes found Tord's, and he watched his expressions quietly as he fed more of his length into him. Tord's eyes were lidded, and his mouth was dropped open in an adorable "o" shape, breathless little pants leaving him at the stretch, burn and sting of adjusting to Tom's cock. 

When the hilt of his cock was firmly nestled inside him, Tord let out a relieved breath, and lifted his head from Tom's shoulder, letting it fall back onto the wall behind him with an audible "thump". Tom gave Tord a few moments to catch his breath before the first thrust had Tord's brown eyes snapping wide open.

Tom had no mercy, digging his fingers into Tord's waist as he set up a hard pace, taking out his feelings on him. He relished in the way Tord felt so much more different than humans, how much more... pure he felt. Tom couldn't put the confusing feeling into words. Humans felt tarnished, while Tord was a whole new thing.

His thought process was interrupted when Tord moaned out his name, pulling Tom towards him and knocking their foreheads together gently. "More, Tom," Tord pleaded, and Tom could see tears prickling at the corners of his—admittedly cute—eyes. "So good, please give me more."

Tom felt a hot blush rise up to his cheeks, feeling Tord clench and unclench around him was a heavenly feeling. Ironic, wasn't it. Tord's knees were squeezing Tom's waist, trying to pull him closer, trembling with the need.

He knew he was sinning, knew he was going against The Rules, but it was worth it as he met Tom's thrusts with bucks of his own, not caring that he was moaning freely now, a mixture of Tom's name, please and pants.

Tom groaned out as he couldn't get deep enough for his liking with this angle, and slowed down his harsh thrusts to hike Tord's legs up onto his shoulders. Once he was sure Tord wasn't going to break his back from the position, he went back to his hard and fast thrusts, able to go much more deeper this time, his pelvis flush against Tord's ass with each strong thrust.

Tord was seeing starts from the fast pace, scrunching his eyes up as he gave up on words altogether, and instead focused on raking the fingernails of one hand down Tom's back. If Tom wasn't wearing his thick overcoat, the force of it would've torn his skin into ribbons. He retaliated by angling his hips just right to hit the exact spot beside Tord's prostate.

Tord let out a pitiful sound, trying to angle his own hips and buck down to get Tom's cockhead to press against that one spot, the one that he couldn't explain why it felt so good. He just knew that if Tom allowed him to move himself just a little to the right, it would definitely send him over the–

Tom slammed into Tord's prostate so hard that the latter almost whited out from the intense pleasure, sobbing out as he came hard, legs trembling as they gave away, causing Tom to quickly hike them back and continue to pound into him, as he hadn't yet reached his orgasm.

Overstimulation crashed over Tord; the feeling of Tom nailing his spot with every thrust finally had his tears spilling down his cheeks, and when Tom, who was focused on thinking how nice Tord's cum looked painted over his shirt, looked up and saw the fresh tear tracks coupled with a deep red blush, he himself was releasing inside of Tord with a low moan, stilling his hips to make sure Tord would have an ass full of cum to clean later.

Tom sighed and pulled out when he was done, watching thick dollops of his cum drip down. When he looked back up, Tord was watching him with damp eyes, shaking a little, clearly not used to intercourse yet, despite how much they've been doing it.

"Same time tomorrow?" Tord finally spoke up, and already a saintly grin was tugging at his lips. Tom's weirdly peaceful mood dropped straight back to his annoyed mood. He took back what he said about Tord not being used to intercourse. The angel was quickly catching up, and Tom didn't like that one bit. He liked the Tord who was confused the first time they did it, they way he gave Tom a shoulder injury because he bit down too hard, the way he was quiet and mostly shy.

But fuck if both versions of Tord didn't have him questioning his sanity. He always stayed back at around 8pm, because he knew that was the time that Tord would come and "check-up" on him. He didn't want to admit it, but the sight of Tord's stupid smile made him feel less grumpy. Even though he wanted the smile off his face as fast as possible and have it replaced by that beautiful teary eyed one.

Wait. Beautiful?

"I'm going insane," Tom muttered under his breath, and pulled away from Tord, stepping away from the wall and towards his clothes. Tord barely managed a shout before his behind met painfully with the ground.

Without a word, Tom slipped his clothes on, tried to tidy Steve up, and then disappeared with a soft pop.

Tord stayed there on the carpet, watching the spot where Tom teleported away, and after a while drew his sore legs up and rested his head on his knees. He couldn't exactly say that he regreted banishing Tom from Heaven, but...

There was always a twinge of... Tord resorted to calling it "boredom" for his ego's sake, whenever he wasn't spending his time with Tom. But there was no use on looking back at the past now, and Tord too got up, dressed himself, and faded from the room.


End file.
